Primary School Reunion
by Ally Saire
Summary: Harry gets an invitation from his primary school for a reunion party. Watch the challenges he faces, going form a celebrity in the magical world, to where he was living in less than adequate conditions. His friends and family view the life of Harry...
1. The Invitation

Primary School Reunion: The Invitation

"I'm not going!" Harry said, for what seemed like the millionth time. His wife Ginny and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, were sitting there watching Harry go berserk over an invitation.

"Come on, mate. It couldn't have been that bad. I'm sure some of your old friends would still like to see you." Ron said. Harry just shook his head, and kept repeating, "I'm not going!"

"Dudley changed Harry. Maybe the others have too," Hermione tried to reason with him. All of a sudden Ginny lost her temper and started yelling,

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! FOR MERLIN'S SAKES, IT'S JUST A PRIMARY SCHOOL REUNION! YOU WILL GO TO THAT PARTY AND CATCH UP WITH YOUR MUGGLE FRIENDS. RON, HERMIONE AND I ARE COMING WITH THE KIDS AND THIS IS THE END OF THAT DISCUSSION!"

She stormed of into one of the many rooms of the vast Potter Mansion, leaving a stunned Harry, Ron and Hermione in her wake.

"Well mate, you heard the lady and unless you want to be Avada Kedavra'd, I suggest you start preparing for your party!" Ron said and apparated away with a giggling Hermione.

The Potter-Weasley clan was gathered in the sitting room of the Potter Mansion in excitement.

"Alright, everyone. This is going to be the official story for the muggles." Harry said, nervously. He wasn't even 10% confident that this story was going to be accepted by the muggles, seeing as he didn't even have a lot of background in muggles way of life.

James, Albus, Rose and Hugo were bouncing with excitement. As far as they knew, they were playing a game with their parents. Little Lily was sitting in her mother's lap not caring about a thing going on around her.

Ron lounged about comfortably on the long sofa, and looked like he was preparing himself for story time. Hermione was cross-referencing various muggle books to make sure that their story would make sense. Ginny was relaxing comfortably, and looked expectantly at Harry to begin his story.

"Alright. We live in London, but went to school in Scotland, where Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I went to grade school together. Ron and I went to the Police Academy, and graduated, While Hermione and Ginny went to Nursing school. Ginny and I married right out of grade school, and Ron and Hermione married a year later. Everyone with me so far?" Harry asked.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded. James, Albus, Rose and Hugo just kept bouncing up and down, while Little Lily kept giggling for no reason at all.

"I tried to come up with a story that resembles our own, without having to change a lot." Harry said.

"Mate, if we wrote down our story, it'll be more of a fictional book" Ron said, chuckling nervously, as he tried to memorize the words "Police" and "Nursing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What Harry meant was, we stick close to the Auror training and Healer apprenticeships, and just switch them with muggle terms. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry nodded and turned to his children. James had just finished his third year at Hogwarts and was home for the summer. Albus just started his first year at Hogwarts, and Lily was an 8 year old with a great understanding of the world. She knew everything that went on around her, but she still acted like she was 4. Obviously her Fathers daughter (who spoiled her to no ends).

Rose was the same age as Albus, and was the smartest witch of their year. She inherited her mother's love for knowledge, but knew when to speak up and when not to. She wasn't generally regarded as the know-it-all, but she really does know most things that many older students would never guess. Hugo was the same age as Lily, and they were the best of friends. They did everything together, to a point where it is impossible to find one without the other.

"Now listen, all of you," Harry said, sternly, "I know none of you had a lot of interaction with muggles, but I expect you on your best behavior. This is not the time to play pranks" he told James and Albus strictly, "and not the time to accidently show any knowledge of the magical world," he said this pointedly at Hugo and Lily, since they were the only ones who had never had any contacts with muggles.

Ron sat up and said seriously, "You have to obey all rules we set you or else we could get in trouble with the Ministry, and James, Albus and Rose could even be expelled from school," getting wide eyed fear from all three.

"Now, do you understand everything we have said so far?" Ginny asked the kids.

"Yes, Aunt Ginny"

"Yes, Mom"

"Yes, Ma" came from the three.

"Alright, everyone. Best get ready for tomorrow. Good luck, sleep well, and I'll see you all tomorrow morning to practice over the story, Alright?" Harry asked. Getting nods from the various member of the Weasley family, and his own, they all parted ways silently murmuring a prayer of their own.


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Harry James Potter, "The Boy-who-lived," the "Man-who-conquered," greatest wizard of his age, Head Auror, etc. was nervous. More nervous than he had ever been in his life.

The Day of the Reunion arrived and the entire Potter-Weasley clan (including the ones not attending the reunion) were seated in the large living room of the Potter Mansion. Normally, if the Weasley family got together, one would end up with a severe migraine, by the end of the first hour, but today they were all quiet. Unnaturally quiet.

They were watching Harry pace back and forth in front of the fire, with wry amusement.

"Cool down, Harry," said Teddy, unable to stand the bizarre silence and the range of emotions in the room anymore.

"You're right Teddy. I'm probably just overreacting," he said, as if he was trying to convince himself more than them.

Those who were going to the party were all dressed in their muggle bests, and practicing the few muggle terms that Hermione complied for them.

"Alright, you lot. Enough of this stuff. It's just a reunion Harry. Probably more than half won't even remember you. It's time to go. I bought the best muggle cars I could find, and you're not going to waste it by apparating there in the last minute." George said, sitting by his wife and kids.

The partygoers trekked out slowly, with the entire Weasley family in their wake. As soon as they got out of the house, the cars in front of the house drew their attention. None of them knew a lot about muggle cars, but even they were able to guess its superior style and quality to many others they've seen on their short trips into the muggle world. They were both family sized cars, sleek black and identical.

"Wow, George,"

Wow, Uncle George,"

"Oh, Merlin Dad," were said all round.

"Alright. If there is an emergency, message us. We'll all be here in the Potter mansion, until you get back and one of us can come get you in minutes," Bill said, pulling out a fake Galleon similar to the ones used by the DA.

"Here's the money," Teddy said, pulling out wads of muggle cash from his Gringotts money pouch, and passed some to both the sets of parents.

"And here's the address," said Charlie, who had recently come back from Romania, to work in the ministry's magical animals department.

"Stick together, everyone," Molly said, before giving them all her famous bone-crushing hug and shooing them inside the cares.

"Cheer up, you lot. One would think you're attending a funeral in fancy clothes, the way you're looking right now." George said, shaking the hands of the men and hugging the women and children.

The Potter and the attending Weasleys all trooped inside the cars.

"Bring me something from the muggle world, Uncle Harry," Victoire Weasley yelled, followed by a chorus of "Me too!" from the other Weasley children, and Arthur Weasley.

~~~

The Potters drove in silence, each submerged in their own thoughts. Only Little Lily kept excitedly pointing things out to her brothers who were sitting by the windows.

"Look James, a zoo! Oh Daddy, can we please go to the zoo? Please!" she begged to her father.

"Another day, princess. If you be a very good girl today," Harry promised.

"Yay! Daddy's the best!" Lily exclaimed happily. There was moment of silence and then all the Potter men started laughing at the look on Ginny Potter's face.

The tension broken the family happily chatted all the way to the hotel. It was large and luxurious, and it was very obvious from the outside. Ron and Hermione pulled up beside them, and they all filed out.

"It says the party is in blue room 3," Hermione said, looking at the invitation. She was wearing a light green dress that said, "Simple yet elegant," and Ron wore a shirt to match Hermione's dress with a black tux.

Ginny was dressed in a pure white dress that suited her hair and accessories perfectly. Harry wore a formal white- black combination tux to go with Ginny dress.

James, Albus, and Hugo were all dressed in suits that matched Harry's. Lily was wearing a light pink gown, and matching stockings and shoes. Rose was wearing a lavender dress that made her seem more older and mature.

They all looked great. 'They should', Harry thought, bitterly. Hermione and Ginny had gone on a weeklong clothes shopping rampage that had danced on Ron and Harry's lat nerve.

They arrived in front of a large double door. The doors were open and in the welcoming lounge, sat a couple of people that Harry would recognize anywhere. He stopped his group and motioned them to the side.

"The two that are part of the welcoming committee are Victoria and Malcolm," Harry explained, "When I was in school, we didn't exactly get along and Malcolm was part of Dudley's old gang. Victoria teased me about my looks every chance she got. So, whatever they say or do now, control your temper and act as their betters, okay?" he asked

They looked like they _will_ disagree until Harry sent them a look that screamed "it's not up to you." They nodded resignedly, but looked less than happy about the whole situation.

"Alright, here we go," Harry whispered, as they walked through the doors.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Reid. This is my husband Malcolm Reid. Welcome to Stonewall Primary school reunion. You are?" she asked.

Although her words were polished and came out smoothly, her eyes, demeanor, and appearance said another. She was wearing a ghastly hot pink gown, with as much shiny and expensive jewelry as possible.

She was talking to all of them, but her eyes were glued to Ginny and Hermione, shining with jealousy.

"Hello, Victoria. I'm sure you remember me," Harry said, flashing a quick, false smile. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Malcolm, who had his head turned towards the party room, turned around in an inhumane speed, and Victoria gasped.

'They haven't changed at all,' Harry thought, as his family moved inside the party room.

A/N: Hope you all like the story. I'm new to the entire writing, instead of reading, process. So I hope you'll forgive my grammar mistakes. Please leave a review if you find any mistakes or just want to give me your likes and dislikes of the story. I try to update soon. This is a short story and shouldn't exceed more than 5-7 chapters. If anyone has any idea of how the Dursleys should behave, please leave a comment on that too and I'll try and fit it in the story! Thanks for reading.


End file.
